Team Hot Wheels X Naruto
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: Summary is inside! Constructive criticism is a must! This is a crossover between Naruto and the Team Hot Wheels animated special! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 Part 1

**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**

By AlxkendBlader

Disclaimer: The Team Hot Wheels animated special belongs to Mattel, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do NOT, under any circumstance at all, own those! Fair use, sons of guns!

Summary: The Third Hokage, knowing all too well that those unwilling to let go of their grudge for the Nine-Tailed Fox would do whatever it takes to make the newborn Naruto Uzumaki's life as a demon container miserable, sends him off to be raised by an old friend of his from a faraway land. Naruto is the adopted son of Larry, an imaginative auto mechanic living in the dull and boring town of Hilly Woodlands, and has learned how to be quite a custom car builder and auto mechanic under him. When a fellow apprentice named Rev, who stole an invention of Larry's, returns to Hilly Woodlands to wreak havoc, it's up to him and a group of four boys to stop Rev and bring back the stolen invention.

* * *

**Prologue:** Larry's New Son

One fateful night on October 10th, a Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato (or Konoha for short). Its tails could crush mountains, create massive waves, and flatten entire forests. Many brave ninja warriors were lost fighting against the monstrously-sized demon, until the village's leader, the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze, stepped forward. Knowing that the Nine-Tailed Fox cannot be killed, due to being an energy-based entity, he sold his soul to the Shinigami to seal the demon away into a newborn child. That child is Naruto Uzumaki. When Minato died, the previous Hokage, a wizened old legend named Hiruzen Sarutobi, had to retake his former position. Knowing that corrupt figures within the village's council would try to take advantage of the situation and seize as much political power as they could and use it for their own selfish purposes, Sarutobi managed to retake the Hokage position fast enough to avert this. However, his fears for Naruto's safety are also justified; Sarutobi, who is also known as "The Professor", knows all too well how demon containers are generally treated.

He also figures that his old rival, Danzo Shimura, would try and have Naruto be raised as an emotionless weapon and use him to steal the Hokage position for himself and force his own ideals upon Konoha. After a few days of thinking, he figured out the answer to his quandary; send the child away from those who would either persecute him for his burden or use him as a weapon for their own sinister purposes, to be raised by a person that he could trust. The perfect individual to raise Naruto away from Konoha, very VERY far away from the village; an automobile mechanic and custom car builder with a wild imagination named Larry, who lives in and repairs cars in Hilly Woodlands, which is a city in a continent far from the Elemental Countries. For this, he assigned one of his ANBU to go outside the village to Hilly Woodlands, who better to bring Naruto to Larry (along with a large set of scrolls, intended for the boy to learn the ninja arts with) is Kakashi Hatake (Callsign: Inu), a former student of Minato Namikaze and a formidable ANBU captain. Knowing the severity of the mission, Kakashi had put his habits asides and took it. It wasn't easy, but the silver-haired ninja managed to make his way to a port where a ship going to the western continents awaits him…

[One night at Larry's Garage…]

Larry is a man with an inventive imagination, working as an auto mechanic in the city of Hilly Woodlands. What very few people know, is that Larry is also an inventor, with a secret automotive test facility underneath the garage, where he can create anything that he could imagine, ranging from super-charged jet engine cars to super-duper-charged rocket fuel cars, to miles of what he boasts to be "the most perfect racing surface known to man"; sleek, orange racetrack, made of a flexible, yet durable plastic-like substance that can withstand the power of turbo-charged, high-performance supercars. Of course, Larry had also developed a robotic butler named Jerry. That night, he was working on a hot rod in the laboratory, when he is informed by Jerry that someone is at the garage's front door.

He says, "Thanks, Jerry, I'm comin' up topside," as he takes an elevator that goes back up to the garage. Just as he arrived back in the garage, he answers the door to see the last kind of person he would've expected to see in a place as dull and boring as Hilly Woodlands; an ANBU operative from Konoha carrying a blonde baby boy in addition to a set of scrolls.

He remarks, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. What brings ya here, all the way from the Elemental Countries, ANBU? Did somethin' happen?" Inu nods, as the mechanic lets him in, and locks the door, and closes the blinds on his windows. "So, Kakashi *ahem* Inu, is it?" said Larry, "Lay it on me. Oh, and how's my old buddy Hiruzen Sarutobi doing these days?"

Inu explains the situation, after which the mechanic remarks, "So lemme get this straight; you're saying that this big old demon fox attacked the village, and your leader sacrificed himself to seal it away in this little baby, and old Hiruzen had to retake the Hokage position to stop any corrupt guys from seizing too much power, and that he sent you to bring that baby to me so that he'd be safe from any angry villagers or exploitative bad guys?"

Kakashi replies, "That's about the gist of it, Larry-san. Now, the scrolls with me are for Naruto to learn the ninja arts with. Minato-sensei wants for Naruto to be a ninja for Konoha, and a true hero, but Hokage-sama knows all too well how demon containers like Naruto here were generally treated, so he's hoping that you could raise him away from such abuse."

Larry thought for a moment, before replying with a smile, "A'right, I'll raise the kid like the son I never truly had. Besides, because of my profession and all that, I couldn't find myself a girlfriend anyways. I'll do it for Hiruzen's sake."

Prologue End

* * *

**Chapter 1.1:** Naruto the Automotive Ninja Part 1

Naruto Uzumaki is a young man at the tender age of twelve years, living with his adoptive father, Larry, in Hilly Woodlands, a town with a reputation of being one of the most boring places on Earth. In addition to being home schooled by Larry and being taught to build, maintain, and repair automobiles, he also learned the ninja arts from the scrolls that came with him that night when he was adopted by the mechanic. He also helps to take care of Larry's pet dog, Rollie, who has large wheels in place of hind legs. Sometimes, Naruto would help Larry out in his secret underground test facility. At one point, he had a rather brotherly friendship with a fellow apprentice named Rev. Everything changed, when Larry created his greatest automotive invention yet; the Cloud Engine, a special motor that runs on "liquid imagination".

This engine can not only produce trails of orange track, but can also transform and alter things into whatever the user imagines. The engine was placed into a sleek and futuristic black car, which Rev helped Larry to put together as the Cloud Engine's testbed. For reasons unknown to both Larry and Naruto, Rev stole the vehicle and went off to Kami-knows-where, "imaginating" whatever he pleased, as well as leaving miles and miles of orange track where ever he went. Thankfully, Naruto had placed a tracking device on the vehicle prior, in the events of it being stolen, which had happened. This allows him to track the Cloud Engine's movements, and by extension, Rev's. Larry and Naruto then began development on the Hydrator Ray, a device that works similarly to the Cloud Engine, also running on liquid imagination, but its purpose is different; the Hydrator Ray is designed to fire a beam of imaginative energies to transform whatever car that it's used on into a super-powered automotive wonder, as well as to repair them instantly.

There is one problem; it would take a team of seriously skilled drivers to stop Rev, as well as bringing back the Cloud Engine. Plus, Naruto can't exactly take on Rev alone. However, he does know of a group of boys that would come by to the garage and work on their custom-made go-karts, and even race each other with them.

There's Gage, a cocky and daring young lad with a love of rock music and going as fast as possible, and his high-powered, two-engine go-kart reflects this.

Next is Rhett, who knows a thing or two about cars, and is easy-going and likes to do yoga. He is also a good friend of Gage, and always prefers to take the simple approach to things, along with being a fan of hot rods. Rhett's kart is based on a hot rod, and features a metallic skull ornament on the front, along with a rod meant to resemble a gearshift stick that has a skull knob on it.

The third is Wyatt, a rather muscular young boy with a distinctive yellow cap, a Texan kind of a drawl to his voice, a rather large ego, a rivalry with Gage about being the better driver, a love for his grandmother "Gammy-Gran", and a knack for stunts. For that, his kart features special hydraulics that can be used to make the vehicle jump.

Lastly, there's Brandon, a friend of Wyatt with a passion for high-tech gadgets. He equipped his go-kart with a few add-ons of his own, especially the Aqua Wheels, which produces a flotation cushion underneath the kart and turning the rear wheels into propulsion units, moving it through water. All in all, both Larry and Naruto had seen how skilled these four boys are as drivers.

One day, we see Rhett and Gage, working on the go-karts while Naruto watched. Just as they finished, Gage remarks as he stopped a stopwatch, "Fast, but not fast enough," as Rhett replies, "Is anything ever fast enough for you, Gage? You know, buddy, sometimes you gotta slow down to enjoy life, man."

The speed-lover responds confidently, "Slow? Huh, never heard of it. Man, are Larry and Naruto going to love what we did to our go-karts." It is then that Naruto walked into view, and asks, "You sure about that, guys? You'll have to get dad's approval first."

It is then that Larry himself came in, and says, "No argument there, son," before turning to Gage and Rhett, "If you boys are fixin' to drive these things, then we gotta do a go-kart safety check," before asking if they tightened the lug nuts, checked the oil and everything, as he then asks, "Did you prime the pairless-piston-proton-power-pull?"

Both Gage and Rhett started to respond, when the former asks, "Larry, did you just make that up?" The mechanic laughs, "Yup! Sorry, boys. Sometimes, my imagination gets me into trouble," before turning to a conveniently placed hole in the Forth Wall, "And don't you forget it!" Naruto chuckles as he crosses his arms, "Breaking the Forth Wall as always, eh dad?"

Confused, Gage asks Rhett, "What the heck is the Forth Wall," as the latter replies, "I have no idea." The blonde boy then remarks, "These go-karts are looking real cool, and with your skills behind the wheel, they could look even cooler," as he notices Wyatt jumping into view and making poses for a bunch of cameras controlled by Brandon.

The stunt-loving boy then asks, "So, any of you want to buy a moi calendar?" as Gage sarcastically remarks, "I'll buy 'em all if you promise not to make anymore," as the two then get into another one of their infamous arguments. Having had enough, Naruto unleashes some Killing Intent as he growled, "Stop arguing, you two, or else I'll tear your necks out!"

At this, Gage and Wyatt stopped as they looked at Naruto fearfully, as the blonde then went back to his usual mood. Larry then remarks, "Mmm-hmm, all you two do is argue. Imagine what you can do if you worked together. Like me and Rollie. Sure, we have our differences. For one, he's a dog, and two, he's got wheels for feet. But in the end, we put 'em aside."

[Timeskip]

The four boys' little go-kart race throughout the city ended in the neighborhood, when Gage made fun of Wyatt's Gammy-Gran, causing the latter to make himself and the other three crash. There, Gage and Wyatt argued, and as things tend to lead to other things, Rhett and Brandon started arguing, too.

That is, until Rhett hears something coming, and shuts everyone up, and says, "Something awesome this way comes…" To their shock, a mysterious-looking black car came roaring over them, leaving behind a trail of orange track as it then went barreling into the city, while transforming everything it passes by with its purplish exhaust smoke.

Wanting to see more, the four boys started to run towards the city, when Larry stops in front of them in his tow truck, and quickly lowers the window as he asks, "Did you see him? Did you see Rev?!" Rhett asks, "Rev? Who's Rev?" as Brandon asks in earnest, "How does he do this?!" It is then that Larry replies, "Get in! There's no time to waste," before he quickly dragged the four into the truck, and sped on back to the garage.

Afterwards, he and the others get inside, as the mechanic locks the door and closes the blinds on his windows. In the living room, we see the five, as Gage, Rhett, Brandon, and Wyatt began asking questions;

"Larry, what's going on? Who's Rev?"

"And how does he make that orange track?"

"And when is he gonna make more?"

"And why do you have so many locks? By the way, where's Naruto?"

Larry explains, "Oh, I'll tell ya. Rev…Rev was one of my protégés, along with Naruto. He used to work with me and Naruto in the garage, just like you boys. You know that sweet car he's drivin' around? Well, it's MY sweet car, and it's got a VERY special engine." At this, Brandon skeptically asks, "An engine that poops out orange track?"

Larry replies as he turns on a TV to a news report, "It poops out more than that. Look!" The news report details that a giant pigeon is attacking the school, and the Mini-Putt, Hilly Woodlands' local mini-golf course, is experiencing a volcanic eruption. Added to that, the animatronic Abe Lincoln prop has come to life and is making a log cabin out of old people, Gammy-Gran included to Wyatt's anger.

There and then, Larry takes them to the entrance of his secret test facility, as he warns them to keep quiet about it or else he has someone he knows erase their brains completely. Using a large, purple key, Larry opens the multi-tiered door to the secret test facility, as he smiles, "Behold, the automotive playground of your dreams!"

To Be Continued…

_Next time on __**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**__…_

_Four boys who love to race with their go-karts get sucked up into a situation when a former apprentice of Larry shows up in Hilly Woodlands and began wreaking havoc by leaving behind trails of orange track and generally making a mess. Using the Hydrator Ray, Larry enhances the boys' go-karts into super-powered cars, and with it, the formation of a new team of heroic drivers…Team Hot Wheels! Joining them on their mission is Naruto, who shall act as their coordinator, and with his own custom-made supercar! Will they be able to stop Rev and retrieve the stolen Cloud Engine? Find out, readers, in Chapter 1.2 of Team Hot Wheels X Naruto!_

* * *

Whooo! That's all for now, folks! Oh, and be sure to review! Constructive criticism is a must!

UPDATE (7/12/14): Poll is now closed!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**

By AlxkendBlader

And now, a disclaimer from Gage, the leader of Team Hot Wheels!

Gage: The Team Hot Wheels animated special belongs to Mattel, whereas Naruto is owned by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

**Chapter 1.2: **Naruto the Automotive Ninja Part 2

Larry leads Gage, Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon into the massive test facility, where there's lots of orange track in different arrangements, as well as advanced machinery, and of course, cars! The really high-performance, high-speed, and really cool-looking automotive wonders. Of course, there is also an automotive spa with aromatherapy treatments. It is then that a dark red car stops in front of the group. This car has a triple-hulled design with a distinctive combination stabilizer fin/spoiler assembly in the rear, along with a cockpit on the central hull consisting of a two-piece canopy. The front part of the canopy features the driver's seat, dashboard, steering wheel, pedals and everything, and the rear area features a futuristic-looking engine with a set of ten carburetor stacks, suggesting a ten-cylinder powerplant. The car also features wheels with Y5-type spokes, along with a one-into-two exhaust pipe connected to the engine. At the front of the side hulls are vents and a pair of headlights, along with two square-ish taillights at the rear of the car.

"This here," started Larry with a smirk, "Is one of Naruto's personal creations that he built from the ground-up, the **Power Pipes**. Oh, and he'll be helping out on the mission to stop Rev," before turning to the car, and saying, "Now come on out, son."

The frontal area of the canopy swivels back, as a figure steps out into view, revealing Naruto in a rather stylish racing suit that appears to have a ninja motif. "Hey, guys," he waves casually as he crossed his arms in a cool-looking way.

"Wow," Rhett started, "I knew you learned how to fix and maintain cars, but never build and drive them! This is a really awesome-looking car!" The other three nodded in agreement, as Naruto then leads the group to the chamber where the Hydrator Ray is set up.

"There's only one way to stop Rev, and that is this," started Larry as he pulls out a remote and pushes a button on it, as the the large, engine-like device activates and comes into position, "The Hydrator Ray. Works just like the Cloud Engine, except that it's got a different purpose. Me and Naruto built it when Rev stole the Cloud Engine."

Then, Naruto orders to the robot butler Jerry to bring in the go-karts, which it did, as Larry then gets into the controls of the Hydrator Ray. He fires the ray at each of the go-karts, turning them into super-cool and super-charged supercars.

Gage's kart was transformed into the **Twin Mill**, a supercar with not one, but two very high-powered V8 engines at the front, and reflecting his personality, is that it's designed for speed and maximum horsepower.

Rhett's kart has become the **Bone Shaker**, a red hot rod with a loud and proud twin turbocharged V8 engine, and that distinctive skull at the front, along with an actual skull-knob gear shift.

The go-kart belonging to Brandon was transmogrified by the ray into a blue mid-engined, aerodynamically-designed sports car named the **Quik N' Sik**, and like its previous form, it has gadgets equipped on it, but much more high-tech, along with ADE for maximum traction.

Lastly, Wyatt's kart has become the **Jump Truck(1)**, a yellow stunt truck that's large and in charge…of super-stunts, that is! It features a jumping-based hydraulic mechanism like its previous form, but tougher and more refined.

"So," started Larry, "Whaddya think?" The four boys were awestruck for a moment or two, before letting out girly screams, excited about the super-powered cars that their beloved go-karts had become.

"Time to suit up," started Naruto, "'Cause we're gonna rock and roll! Oh, and dad does NOT want any of the following; joyriding, low riding, drag racing," as Larry finishes, "And no taking the chickies up to Make Out Point!"

They nodded, as they dressed up in their racing suits, each of which matching the color and theme of their cars. "Separate, you and Naruto are five seriously skilled drivers," started Larry, "But together, you're Team…Aw, I forgot to come up with a team name!" It is then that Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon came forward to suggest team names;

"What about Team Wyatt Wheels?"

"No, no! Team Lotus Wheels…"

"Team Butt-Kicking Butt-Kickers…erm, Wheels."

"I got it," said Gage, "**Team Hot Wheels!**" Naruto could tell that Wyatt, Brandon, and Rhett liked the suggestion, and smiled, as Larry then says, "Like I was saying; Separate, you and Naruto are five seriously skilled drivers, but together, you're…Team Hot Wheels! Now, go get the bad guy!" The five get into their cars, and turn their ignition keys, and floored it, going off to start their mission to stop Rev.

"Alright," started Naruto, "Our plan of action is this; we'll split into two groups. One group will take on that mutant pigeon, and the other will go after Lincoln and save those old folks. After that, we'll regroup and hunt down Rev, got it?" Gage replies, "You know, that's actually a pretty good idea," as Brandon agrees, "I think that'll work. Wyatt, you and I will go to the Mini-Putt."

Wyatt responds, "Right behind ya," as he and his gadget-loving friend drive off to the Mini-Putt. "Okay then, it's off to the school with us," said Gage, as he, Rhett, and Naruto went off towards the school. If anything went wrong, they would contact each other via special communicators in their helmets.

* * *

[At the School]

Naruto has Rhett get the people inside the school to safety, while he and Gage confront the giant pigeon. "Gage," started the blonde driver, "I'm going to do something to fry that bird, you distract it to create an opening, you got me?" The cocky speedster nodded, as he then maneuvers the Twin Mill in a way to get the pigeon's attention, which it did.

After a few moments, Naruto spots an opening, as he jumped out of the Power Pipes, and began making a series of two-handed hand signs, before calling out, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" as he then breathes out a powerful stream of flames at the mutant pigeon, consuming it in a fiery inferno. When the flames cleared, it reveals the pigeon comically fried, as it then disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

Gage and Rhett were awestruck by what Naruto had done, as the former asks, "Naruto…How are you able to breathe fire!?" The blonde replies, "I'm not going to tell you, but what I can say, is that I'm training in the ninja arts," before hearing Brandon's voice say over the communicator desperately, "Brandon to Naruto, we got a really big problem! Rev has passed by the Mini-Putt, and Wyatt's gone off on his own after him! And I can't shake Lincoln forever, he keeps turning up like a bad back penny! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**"

The blonde ninja growled, "Arrgh! That idiot!" before turning to Gage and Rhett, "Gage, you and I will go after Wyatt and make sure he doesn't get hurt too badly. Rhett, you go give Brandon a hand with Lincoln!" The two nodded, as Gage and Naruto drove off after Wyatt, while Rhett went to find Brandon and save his skin.

[With Wyatt]

We see him pursuing Rev through the city, as the latter then hears Naruto's voice call out angrily over the communicator channels, "Wyatt, you freaking moron! Don't you go off chasing Rev on your own! Who knows what may happen if we weren't around to save your blasted hide! Plus, you left Brandon to fend for himself, and I had to send Rhett to help him out, you jerk!"

Startled by the blonde's harsh tone, the stunt enthusiast briefly loses control of his vehicle, before regaining his composure and replying as he saw the Power Pipes and Twin Mill coming up from behind, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Take it easy, Naruto! It's just that I didn't want to miss the opportunity to catch that varmint! The sooner we get him, the sooner the crazy ends!"

Gage remarks, "Even so, Wyatt, that was pretty reckless, and you usually say that I'm reckless!" Naruto scolds, "Don't start, you two! We must work together if we want to stop Rev! Now, come on," as the three then accelerated, gradually gaining on the stolen Cloud Engine vehicle, as their pursuit took them to the beach. It is then that Rhett and Brandon came up in front of Rev, cutting him off at the pass, and forcing him to dodge the Quik N' Sik and Bone Shaker.

However, that caused Rev to lose control of the car as it veered onto the amusement park on the boardwalk, and to flip out, crash landing near the edge of the dock. The five vehicles of Team Hot Wheels stop in front of the downed car, as the drivers come out.

Gage confidently remarks towards the black car, "Let's see how tough you are outside your car!" Naruto then walks towards the disabled "Rev Rod" (as he had come to dub the stolen testbed vehicle), before doing a single hand sign as he calls out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In an instant, multiple copies of Naruto appeared in puffs of smoke, as the original ordered to his duplicates, "Alright, boys, put that car up on its side." The clones nodded, as they went to work, lifting the vehicle and positioning it on their sides. Naruto then took out a wicked-looking katana sword, and uses it to pry the cockpit canopy open. Out fell a figure in a black racing suit with purplish accents, his face concealed by a black helmet with a purple visor. Before the individual, now identified as Rev, could get up and try to flee on foot, the Shadow Clones dog-piled onto him. Rev struggled, but was overpowered as he is then tied up very tightly with ninja wire. The clones dispel in puffs of smoke, as the real Naruto walks towards Rev, and removes his helmet, revealing his face. Rev is a teenage black boy with dreadlocks, but as a matter of fact, he resembles a much younger version of Larry, except with a different hairstyle.

Bitterly, the renegade apprentice greets, "Hello again, Naruto Uzumaki. So, Larry sent you and four little brats to stop me…Pah! What a coward for not doing it himself!" Naruto replies with a disappointed expression on his face, "Long time no see, Rev. I can't believe you would steal our teacher's own invention, and use it to cause all that chaos around town! Who knows if anybody ended up getting seriously hurt, or worse, because of you! Plus, you left all this orange track all over the place! We're going to have a nice, long talk with dad, once we get back to the garage. I'm sure he'll be happy to chew you out!"

* * *

[Back at Larry's Garage, in the secret test facility]

"A'right, Rev," started Larry as he stared down his former protégé, "What in the world were you thinking when you stole **MY CLOUD ENGINE**, and went around **MAKIN' A HUGE MESS O' THINGS AND LEAVING BEHIND MILES OF ORANGE TRACK!?** Why d'you betray me and Naruto and steal the Cloud Engine, Rev!? **WHY?!**" It is then that Rev replies, "You want to hear my reasons, Uncle Larry(2)?! It's a rather long one, but I'm sure that you and those little punks would want to hear it all!"

At the revelation of Rev being Larry's nephew, Gage, Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon gasped in shock. The former fellow apprentice of Naruto explains his motivation for stealing the Cloud Engine; As it turns out, Rev has an ambition to turn every boring place in the world into more exciting venues, to create a high-octane world of turbocharged awesomeness, to cleanse the world of boredom where ever he went, to make a place where people are free to race each other and/or pull amazing stunts with super-powered cars. He also bore a grudge towards the mayor(3) of Hilly Woodlands for making the town as boring as possible by setting up unnecessarily low speed limits, as well as anybody who is like him.

Afterwards, Naruto remarks, "You wish to make this world a more exciting place, Rev, but you're doing it for all the wrong reasons. You don't need the Cloud Engine for that. Now then, are you willing to start over in your ambition with a clean slate, and undo the damage that you've caused, while keeping that awesome orange track around?"

[A little while later…]

Right after the incident with the Cloud Engine, Team Hot Wheels became hailed as heroes. Along with that, the Cloud Engine was returned to its rightful owner, Larry, who had the testbed vehicle locked up in one of the more secure sections of his automotive lab. Not only that, but those whose cars were damaged in the incident, went to Larry's Garage to get them repaired, also bringing in a bit of business in the process. Hilly Woodlands was back to normal. All the damage caused by Rev in his misguided rampage with the Cloud Engine's incredible power was cleaned up, and by the guy himself, who turned himself in, and had a plea deal so that he'd be sentenced to community service. As for all that orange track Rev left trails of, it had been cut down into manageable sections, and then rearranged into a multi-purpose race track somewhere outside of town, that Team Hot Wheels would use freely, for racing or for pulling off awesome stunts. However, little did they know, is that the adventure has truly just begun!

Chapter 1 End

_Next time on Team Hot Wheels X Naruto, Naruto and the boys get an unwelcome surprise when a group of mysterious ninjas wearing blank animal masks appear and demand for the former to come back to Konoha with them, and in the process, letting it slip of his status of the Nine-Tailed Fox's container. Naruto's darkest secret is revealed to Gage, Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon, in the next exciting chapter of Team Hot Wheels X Naruto!_

* * *

Well, this is where the first chapter of Team Hot Wheels X Naruto truly ends. Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Oh, and some things;

1. I know that the model of Wyatt's car is actually called the Baja Truck, but I decided to go with the name change used in the animated special.

2. I'm depicting Rev as Larry's nephew in this fanfiction, because I figure that Rev, in the official continuity of the animated special, would actually be Larry in disguise.

3. That mayor you see at the beginning of the animated special. He sure looks to be a cowardly blowhard who hides behinds police officers taller than he is, and likes setting up unnecessarily low speed limits. So you see, I bashed this guy a little, even though he's just a minor character.

* * *

UPDATE (7/12/14): Poll is now closed! Teams 8 and 10 get to go to Hilly Woodlands in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 2

**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**

By AlxkendBlader

And now, a disclaimer from Wyatt!

Wyatt: Thanks, AlxkendBlader! The Team Hot Wheels animated special's owned like a herd of cattle by the good ol' boys at Mattel, while Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto! Thank y'all, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Confrontation and Revelation

One fine day at Team Hot Wheels' multi-purpose race track outside of Hilly Woodlands, we see the five enjoying some lunch after a heated race. The track also has a few complimentary facilities, such as a garage, a small food court run by robots, a recreational area, and restrooms.

As they're eating their lunch, Gage wanted to start up a conversation about Naruto's ninja skills, as he asks the latter, "So, Naruto, where did you learn to breathe fire and make copies of yourself?" Brandon also asks in agreement, "No argument with Gage, how is that…erm what did you call it…the Shadow Clone Jutsu thing possible?" The blonde was about to reply, when he suddenly gets a serious expression and gets up from the table with a kunai in hand. "Guys, I'm sensing some unwanted visitors here," Naruto said, "And they're closing in fast!"

It is then that a group of figures in cloaks and blank animal-like masks appear in multiple blurs. Naurto narrowed his eyes, having read up on the assailants in one of the scrolls that came with him on the night that he was adopted; they are members of an underground organization of emotionless ninja known as ROOT, run by a man named Danzo Shimura, who had once competed for the Hokage position in Konoha but lost out.

One ROOT shinobi in a hawk mask says to Naruto, "Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, we are under orders from our master to bring you back to Konoha, willingly or by force, so make your decision quickly!" The blonde ninja-in-training thought, "_Chikusho! Now Gage and the guys will be wanting answers, thanks to that ROOT ninja! I'll have to take him and his little friends out!_" He then gets into a fighting stance, as he says to the assailants, "Alright, you emotionless scumbags, let's have a go!" The ROOT ninjas spring into action, while Gage, Wyatt, Brandon, and Rhett stood back to avoid getting into the crossfire…

* * *

[Timeskip: After the fight]

(A/N: Sorry about the timeskip, but I wanted to get to the part where Naruto explains his demon container status)

"Naruto…" started Gage, "THAT WAS AWESOME! The way you pulled those wicked moves on those ninjas! But, that was kinda gnarly the way you killed them, though. Oh, and what did that one in the hawk mask meant when he referred to you as the…erm, oh yeah! Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Wyatt then added, "Those guys looked mean, but you took care of 'em! By the way, what IS a jinchuuriki, what is the Nine-Tailed Fox, and why were those varmints in the masks after you?" The blonde replies wearily, "This is not a good place to tell you. Because that ROOT had let it slip, now you'll want to know my darkest secret, and how you'll react will determine things. Let's get back to the garage. I've got some explaining to do."

Just as they returned to Larry's Garage, Naruto leads the boys to his bedroom, which they've never normally allowed into, until now…He locks the door, before placing a mid-ranking soundproofing seal on it. "Alright, you wanna hear it?" asks Naruto, as he turns off the lights and lights some candles for effect. They nodded with a somewhat nervous look on their faces, as Rhett remarks, "I should've brought some popcorn. Oh, well."

Naruto starts, "Whatever talked about in this room you must never speak of to anybody else…but Larry, he already knows. You guys know that I'm adopted, right? Well, let me tell you this; I wasn't born in Hilly Woodlands. I originally came from a place that's far, far away. It's somewhere near Japan, but it's very well hidden from the rest of the world. It is a continent, and therein lived a society of ninja warriors. These ninjas lived in military dictatorships in the different Lands (each of which run by a daimyo) around this continent. Each dictatorship, which is known as a Hidden Village, is lead by a Kage, who is the most powerful and battle-hardened ninja in his or her village. Among the Hidden Villages, only five of them stood out above them. There is Iwagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, Kumogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, Kirigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist, and finally, Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was born in Konohagakure on October 10th. However, on the night that I was born, a giant, Nine-Tailed Fox demon appeared and attacked the village. Its tails could crush mountains, create massive waves, and flatten whole forests. Many a brave ninja died fighting against it, until Konoha's leader, Minato Namikaze, who was the Forth Hokage, stepped forward. He fought the fox in mortal combat, but the thing is, the fox could not be killed, because it is an entity made of pure energy. There was one thing he could do, and had done it to save his comrades and his people; seal it away."

Gage asks, "What did this Hokage guy seal this monster-fox away into, and what did it have to do with you, Naruto?" Brandon, who is rather skeptical, retorts, "That's so impossible! There are no such things as demons, but you're right about one thing; energy can't be destroyed, but it certainly can't be created, either." At this, Naruto smirks, "Anything is possible in the ninja world. Now, allow me to continue. *ahem* It's not WHAT Minato sealed the fox away into, it's WHO he sealed it into. Now, Lord Namikaze couldn't just seal it away into any old person, it has to be a newborn baby, whose chakra coils have yet to develop. I was the only one born on that night, so guess who they sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into."

Everyone gasped in shock, putting the pieces together. Wyatt started, "You mean, you're…" and Naruto finishes, "That's right, guys. I am the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Now, I'm not finished yet! He sealed the demon inside of me, but he had to sell his soul to the Death God in order for that to happen. Minato Namikaze, infamous to his enemies in the Hidden Rock Village during the Third Ninja War, died that night. From what dad had told me a few or so years ago, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had to come out of retirement. Apparently, he had to come out of retirement to stop some corrupt dudes within the village government from gaining too much power in the aftermath of the demon's attack on the village. However, he also knew how demon containers like myself would be generally treated at the moment when they become jinchuuriki (which means "Power of the Human Sacrifice"); they were persecuted, abused, and seen as nothing more as weapons/lapdogs/etc. for their village."

Rhett says outraged, "That's terrible! No one should be treated like that for holding a demon back!" Wyatt snarled as he pounds his fists, "Those varmints! If I ever see 'em messin' with ya, they'll be askin' for it!" Brandon nods in agreement, "I may not believe in demons, but no one should be abused for a burden that they've never even asked for!" Gage remarks, "If they hurt as much as one hair on you, I'll let my Twin Mill do the talking! Tell us what happened next, and how you got adopted by Larry."

The blonde nodded, before continuing, "For a few days, he sought a way to keep me safe from the persecution of the grieving villagers or the selfish ambitions of those corrupt members of the Council, until he decided to send me away to be raised by Larry, who is apparently an old friend of the guy."

He then points to a series of scrolls, before explaining, "You see those scrolls over there? These were brought with me, so that when I was old enough, I could start learning the ninja arts using them. As you've seen on the day when we stopped Rev and when I fought those ROOT ninjas, I'm progressing very well in my training. ROOT…ROOT is an underground faction of emotionless ninjas in Konoha, run by a war hawk named Danzo Shimura, who had once competed with Hiruzen Sarutobi for the Hokage position, but lost out. Danzo trains his ninjas to cast aside their emotions, and his training methods are very harsh, borderline inhumane. Plus, he puts these seals on their tongues that paralyzes and silences them should they say anything incriminating. He would send them on all sorts of underhanded missions that he would claim to be for the village's benefit, when usually it's for his own selfish purposes. Why he sent those ROOT after me…My guess is that he's trying to have me captured, so that I could be turned into an weapon for him to use against the Hokage and take over the village so that he could put his own twisted ideals into place."

Everyone became outraged at the idea of seeing their beloved friend being used as a weapon, as Gage then said, "No way! We're not gonna let any friend of ours be used like that, won't we?! I say we go over to that village and give this Danzo chump the Team Hot Wheels treatment!" Rhett, Brandon, and Wyatt pumped their fists in the air with an agreeing cheer, but Naruto retorts, "Even if we can get past anyone who could prevent our approach to this wrinkled old warmonger, it's going to be very hard. I've heard that the man's one mean strategist, and a master of covering up his own tracks. He's not going to be easy to take down (not even politically), plus there's no idea on what he's currently capable of. For all we know, he might have secretly ordered the massacre of a prominent ninja clan in Konoha in order to take some bloodline ability of theirs for himself!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the underground ROOT base in Konoha…]

We see a wrinkled old man in bandages writing out paperwork when he lets out a rather loud sneeze, as one ROOT says to him, "Gesundheit, Danzo-sama." The old warmonger nods to his subordinate, before thinking, "_Why in Kami's name am I getting this strange feeling that someone from far, far away is talking about me? Either that, or it's Allergy Season again…Oh well, back to my paperwork._"

[Back at Larry's Garage]

"So, what is this Nine-Tailed Fox really like, personality-wise?" asks Brandon, as Naruto replies jovially, "Well, he's prideful of his power and the fact that he's a super-powerful demon, and he's sore at having been sealed up, but otherwise, we're on good terms. Oh, and there are eight other demons like him out there in the ninja nations, and he is the most powerful of them. Minato Namikaze was also a master of the sealing arts, and it took quite the sealing to put him inside me," crossing his arms, "I first met him in my mind, back when I was six years old…"

[Flashback: Six years ago]

A young Naruto finds himself in a strange place, resembling a sewer, as he remarks, "Hopefully dad's just pulling a prank on me, 'cause this place is a real dump!" It is then, that he hears a deep, guttural voice reply, "**This is not a prank by your adoptive father, you brat! You are in your own mind! Follow the glowing pipes of chakra overhead, and you'll find me…!**" Startled greatly by the voice for a moment, Naruto then follows the pipes until he finds himself in front of a massive cage, held closed by a small paper tag, which reads "Seal" in kanji. "Alright, identify yourself," said an unafraid Naruto, "Who exactly are you, and why are we inside of my mind?" The voice replies, "**The reason why we're in here is because I have summoned you here. As for who I am…**" From the darkness behind the bars of the cage, appears a massive, fox-like creature, with orange fur, nine tails swaying in different directions, as well as blood red eyes and an intimidating, toothy grin. Naruto gasps, "You! I read about you! You're the Nine-Tailed Fox, one of the infamous Tailed Beasts, but if you're here in my mind, then that means…!"

"**That's right, boy. You are a jinchuuriki! A demon container! And you should consider yourself lucky; Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had to reinstate as the Hokage, sent you away from the Hidden Leaf Village to be raised by Larry, so that you would not be abused or exploited by any unsavory mortal fool that lives there! That old monkey knows all too well how people like your selves would be treated, the moment they become demon containers,**" explains the legendary demon. The blonde boy thought for a moment before replying, "Alright, I can understand that. But, why didn't dad tell me sooner?" The fox replies, "**Believe me, kit, he wanted to tell you, but Sarutobi wants him to tell you when he feels that you're old enough and mature enough to know. Plus, your adoptive father didn't want you to think that he hates you for this burden and for you to think that you're me and not the container.**" He then asks, "Alright. Now then, what drove you to attack the village, Kyuubi-san?" The Nine-Tailed Fox replies, "**I do not wish to talk about it until you're older, kit. Bringing it up just gets my blood boiling, you see.**"

[Back in the present]

Gage remarks, "I don't know what's cooler, the fact that Naruto's got some really powerful demon sealed inside of him or the fact that he's one mean driver and an awesome car builder trained under Larry himself, as well as being a ninja warrior-in-training," as Rhett remarks, "I'd say both, Gage. Now, can we get some popcorn?" Everyone laughed but the car guru, who remarks, "Guys, I'm serious about the popcorn. I'm hungry for some!" Naruto smirks, "Don't worry, Rhett old buddy, let me deactivate that soundproofing seal, and I'll get Jerry to make some popcorn. Now, which flavor would you like?"

Chapter 2 End

_Next time on Team Hot Wheels X Naruto, after being told of that incident with the ROOT ninjas, Larry sends a message to the Hokage to inform him. In reply, Sarutobi sends an RSVP, telling the mechanic that he'll be assigning two genin teams to keep an eye on things, along with a gift for the demon container. What could that gift be, and which two teams will be assigned to Hilly Woodlands for their mission? Find out in Chapter 3 Part 1!_

* * *

UPDATE (7/12/14): Poll is closed! Teams 8 and 10 get to go in the next chapter!

EDIT (9/21/14): Fixing a misnaming error.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**

By AlxkendBlader

And now, for a disclaimer from Rhett!

Rhett: Team Hot Wheels belongs to the dudes at Mattel while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, 'nuff said.

* * *

**Chapter 3.1:** Konoha Ninjas come to Hilly Woodlands! Part 1

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was Larry's reaction, when Naruto told him about the incident with the ROOT ninjas, and having to reveal his demon container status to Gage, Rhett, Wyatt, and Brandon. "That's what happened, Larry," replies Gage, "We were at our track when those guys showed up! Man, you should've seen Naruto there! He singlehandedly took down those creeps, but apparently, one of them had opened his mouth about his jinchuuriki status. Right afterwards, we came back, and he took us to his room and told us everything," as Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon nodded.

"I was waiting for a chance to tell Naruto," started Larry, "But that old fox beat me to it six years ago! Oh, well. But, seeing as those ROOT ninjas appeared, I think we may need to call in some Konoha ninjas in case more of them show up," before turning to his adoptive son, "Naruto, I know that you're one seriously skilled ninja, even mastering the Rasengan, but you shouldn't have to take on those guys alone! That Danzo likes to play dirty, you know! But all in all, I'm proud of what you did at the track. Still, it wouldn't hurt to call in some backup."

Brandon then asks, "Well, then. How are we going to get a message all the way to Konoha? I doubt that the mail office knows where that is, much less the Elemental Nations." Naruto replies, "Relax, dad knows a guy, just as he knows a guy who's able to erase people's memories. This one's from the Elemental Countries, specifically Konoha. As a matter of fact, there's a long-term mission for select ninjas by the Hokage to explore the world outside the nations. I'm sure that he could deliver a message to the Hokage requesting some ninjas over to Hilly Woodlands."

[Meanwhile, in Konoha…]

We see the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi at a council meeting, and with him are the Shinobi Council, consisting of the heads of various ninja clans living in the village, the Civilian Council, who consist of the various merchants and business owners in the village, and the Elders, who are Sarutobi's old team mates Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, along with Danzo Shimura. As usual, the Civilian Council members are demanding to have a little more political power than what they already have, only to be shot down by the clan heads, leading to large arguments that Sarutobi had to stop with KI.

This time, the elderly Hokage has had enough with the arrogance of the Civilians…well, certain ones, that is. He was also secretly informed that those same council members who had demanded to have more power during the meeting, were also committing some pretty nasty acts of corruption, ranging from money laundering, to bribery, extortion via hired thugs, and selling information to enemy villages, the last of which being a significant act of treason. Spotting an opportunity to do away with them and to replace them with much more honest people, he immediately orders their arrest. ANBU Black Ops members appeared and took the corrupt Civilians away in handcuffs.

Just as the meeting was about to continue, a Konoha chunin appears, and says to his leader, "Forgive my interruption, Hokage-sama, but we received an urgent message from one of our overseas agents, and I think you should take a look-see at this one," as he hands the old war veteran a scroll, as the Hokage replies, "Yes, thank you, chunin. I will read this later in my office." The ninja then left, as Homura asks, "Why not read this message now? Surely, everyone else is curious on what it reads." Sarutobi thought for a moment, before replying, "Very well, but I would like to ask for the remaining members of the Civilian Council to leave immediately. This is purely a shinobi matter." The Civilians nodded, before leaving.

Just as they left, Sarutobi unfurled the message scroll, as he began reading its contents. The message reads;

_Dear Hiruzen,_

_It's your old friend, Larry. We've gotten a bit of a situation ove__**R**__ in Hilly Woodlands; You see, some mysterious-l__**OO**__king ninjas showed up and __**T**__ried to take Naruto, but he managed to kick their sorry rears! But, my concern is that whoever that sent those __**ninjas**__ may send more of them over there, and that would be bad news. Consider this a mission request; If it's not too much, send some ninjas over to Hilly Woodlands in case they do show up. I don't want for Naruto to have to fight them off by his lonesome, and get hurt really bad or worse!_

_If these ninjas succeed in their mission, then I'll build you a limousine, and have it delivered all the way to Konoha. Oh, don't worry about the reward money, it'll come with the limousine. Oh, and as for my adopted boy's progress as a ninja; it's incredible! He absorbs knowledge as if he were some kind of super-powered kitchen sponge! Plus, he even learned how to do the Rasengan! But more to the point, this is a rather critical time, so it would be appreciated to send help ASAP._

_Signed, Lawrence "Larry" Fredrickson(1) of Larry's Garage in Hilly Woodlands, California, United States of America._

_P.S.: (DO __NOT__ READ ALOUD!) I capitalized and highlighted certain letters/words to give you an idea on who these ninjas really are, and the identity of the one who sent them._

Thankfully, Sarutobi did not read the P.S. aloud, to prevent Danzo from getting suspicious, now realizing that it was he who sent ROOT ninjas to Hilly Woodlands to try and capture the blonde jinchuuriki, and most likely bring him back to Konoha to be made into an emotionless weapon.

He rolls up the scroll, and puts it in his robes, as he is asked by Hiashi Hyuga, head of the prestigious and influential Hyuga clan, asks him, "What does that scroll read, Hokage-sama?" The village leader replies, "This is a mission request from an old friend of mine, who lives overseas. Apparently, there was an attack where he lived, and he's requesting help in case more attackers appear." It is then that he is asked questions by the clan heads on whom he would send overseas for the mission, before the Hokage himself bangs his gavel, as he then replies, "Please, settle down! I will choose on who gets to go on this mission after the meeting."

* * *

[Back in Larry's automotive laboratory…]

We see the members of Team Hot Wheels doing maintenance on their cars, as Naruto remarks, "You know, I'm actually pretty stoked that some ninjas from my birthplace would be coming here, to Hilly Woodlands, and to keep an eye on things in case that old codger Danzo sends more of those ROOT ninjas," as he puts in a fresh set of disc brakes on the Power Pipes. Brandon remarks, "I wonder what they're going to be like…Imagine what butt-kicking ninja moves they might be capable of," while updating the firmware on the Quik N' Sik's gadgets and equipment using his laptop. As he gets the engines of the Twin Mill synchronized, Gage says, "I don't know about you guys, but I bet these guys had probably never seen any cars before in their lives. I mean, there are no cars in the Elemental Countries, right Naruto?" The blonde shook his head, "No, there isn't." Wyatt remarks, "Bummer," as he changes out the tires on the Jump Truck, before getting an idea, "You know what would be really cool? If we could use that Cloud Engine to set up some racetracks around the nations and," when Naruto interjects, "Heh, and let such a device fall into the hands of war-hungry scumbags like Danzo Shimura? No way, Wyatt! Besides, I'm not sure if he even has any imagination at all!"

It is then that Larry came by with a scroll in his hands, as he says to the boys, "OK, team. I got a response from the Hokage. He'll be sending two genin squads over to Hilly Woodlands to keep an eye on things in case Danzo sends any more of his emotionless goons to try and kidnap Naruto. And get this, one of the two genin squads are lead by someone from the Hokage's clan!" At this, Naruto remarks, "So, a Sarutobi, just like old Hiruzen. From what I read, the Sarutobis are known for their use of high-powered jutsu. Hiruzen Sarutobi himself, now he's a legend. He didn't become the Third Hokage for nothing! He's such a skilled warrior that he's become known as the Professor. He was also on a genin squad that was lead by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, who is also one of Konoha's founders. Not only that, but he had also taught three ninjas who would eventually become known as the legendary three Sannin. Jiraiya the toad sage, Tsunade Senju, who is the granddaughter of the First Hokage and the grandniece of the Second, and finally, the most infamous of the three, the snake sage Orochimaru. They became known as the Sannin after fighting an extremely powerful and legendary ninja from Amegakure no Sato, and surviving the battle."

Gage asks, "What did they call that ninja?" Naruto replies dramatically, "They called him…**Hanzo the Salamander**! As a child, he was implanted with the poison gland of a black salamander, giving him poison-related abilities, as well as enhanced immunity to poison. His body chemistry has also become very toxic that even his breath is poisonous, so he had to wear a respiratory mask with antidote in it. He is very skilled in Fire Style jutsus, as well as combining them with cunning trap-oriented techniques. He's also really handy with a kusarigama, and can summon salamanders very well. Hanzo is one of the most powerful ninjas of his time because of it all. On that one day, he fought off a contingent of Konoha ninjas, with three survivors remaining; the apprentices of the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade! For managing to survive against him, Hanzo gave them the titles of Sannin." Wyatt says excitedly, "Tell us more!"

[Back in Konoha]

The Hokage is in his office with the two genin squads he requested. The first one is Team 10, lead by Hiruzen's son, Asuma Sarutobi, and the genin under his command are Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. This genin team was specifically formed in spirit of their famous fathers and clan heads, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, consisting of Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi.

Ino and her father Inoichi are from the Yamanaka clan, who specialize in techniques that allow them to enter the minds of their enemies. Ino is known to be a gossip queen in Konoha, and is also a fangirl of the village heartbreaker, Sasuke Uchiha, who is the last member of the formerly-prominent Uchiha clan, after his older brother Itachi massacred the rest. Of course, Ino isn't as severe a fangirl as one of her rivals, a hot-tempered pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno, who is even worse then the former. At first, she didn't like that she wasn't on the same team as Sasuke, but eventually got over it, but is still a bit of the Uchiha's fan.

Choji and Choza come from the Akimichi clan, who are known for their body expansion jutsus, large appetites, and not taking kindly to anybody that calls them fat. They also run some of the restaurants in Konoha. If there's one thing Choji loves, it's eating bags of potato chips, and is always seen eating a bag of those, even during academy lessons! Of course, like the rest of his family, he takes offense to being called "fat" outright, preferring other terms like "big-boned" or "pleasantly plump".

The males of the Nara clan are known for being both highly intelligent, but lazy, much to the chagrin of the women. However, the Naras are best known for their shadow manipulation techniques, as well as their deer farm and valuable medicinal information that they keep in a large book. Shikamaru proved pretty lazy, that he doesn't even try to put too much effort in any written tests.

The second squad is the tracking-oriented Team 8, lead by a genjutsu specialist named Kurenai Yuhi, and under her authority are Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

Kiba Inuzuka is a brash, hot-tempered, and loyal young lad, and is a member of the Inuzuka clan, a family of ninjas known for partnering up with specially-bred ninja dogs in battle. In Kiba's case, he is partnered up with a puppy named Akamaru, who is devoted to his partner and is his best friend since the time they met.

Hinata is a shy young lady born in the main house of the prestigious Hyuga clan, and is the first-born daughter of the clan head, Hiashi Hyuga. A majority of the main house look down upon her for her gentle and kind-hearted nature, believing that this makes her a weakling, especially the clan elders. The Hyuga clan is divided in a main house and a branch house, the latter of which having the Caged Bird Seal put on them. The Caged Bird Seal renders the wearer's Byakugan eyes useless upon death, disallowing anybody to discover the secret. However, it is also used to keep the branch members in line, especially by the arrogant clan elders. The Byakugan is an ocular ability exclusive to the Hyuga clan, which allows them to see in full 360 degrees and through solid surfaces, as well as seeing the chakra points (or tenketsu) of enemy ninjas. They also have a style of taijutsu that compliments the Byakugan, known as the Gentle Fist, which allows them to strike the tenketsu to block off their enemies from using their chakra.

Shino comes from the logically-minded Aburame clan, a family of ninjas that house hives of insects in their bodies, and use tactically-oriented insect-based techniques. In return for feeding their bugs chakra, they assist their hosts in battle. Like his kinsmen, Shino is a quiet and secretive individual, making it difficult to tell what his current emotions are.

Right now, they being briefed with their senseis by the Hokage for a new mission, which would take them far, far, away from the Elemental Countries, and into an entirely new place they know nothing about. Not only that, but they'll be guarding a person and his adoptive son, both of whom running something called a garage, where they repair motorized vehicles called automobiles. What surprised the genin, is that the adoptive son was born in Konoha and may potentially be in their age group, and that he was learning the ninja arts just like they are. They could only wonder how good he is, especially Kiba, who is eager to gauge him if they ever meet…

Part 1 End

_In the next half of Chapter 3, Teams 8 and 10 travel to Hilly Woodlands for their assignment, and meet Naruto and friends. What will happen next in Chapter 3 Part 2 of Team Hot Wheels X Naruto? Find out, readers, in Konoha Ninjas come to Hilly Woodlands Part 2!_

* * *

Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

1. They never gave Larry a surname, so I gave him one!

EDIT (8/15/14): Fixed a small spelling mistake


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**

By AlxkendBlader

Now, for our favorite gadget dude, Brandon, to give us a disclaimer!

Brandon: Thanks, Alxkend! The Team Hot Wheels animated special belongs to Mattel, whereas the Naruto franchise is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the famous Japanese mangaka. Now, let's get on with this story!

* * *

**Chapter 3.2:** Konoha Ninjas come to Hilly Woodlands! Part 2

It took them a few days, but both genin teams made it to a port where there is a ship that could take them to the western continents, where their mission is to take place.

As they boarded the seagoing vessel, which then sets sail for their destination, Ino Yamanaka remarks, "If everything goes right on this mission, then the others back home wouldn't believe the things we saw and the people we meet. This is exciting. It would've been better if Sasuke-kun's team came with us on this mission." However, Shikamaru replies lazily, "Too bad, he's not," as he thought, "_Good thing that troublesome Uchiha and his teammates weren't coming with us; more arguments between Ino and Sakura Haruno, over Sasuke's affections, while he ignores their advances and brood like there's no tomorrow._"

The pale blonde-haired genin scoffed to herself, as Choji remarks while stuffing himself with potato chips, "I wonder if this foreign place we're going to would have some really good food." Kiba Inuzuka laughs, "Is that all you ever think about, Choji? Food? No wonder you Akimichis are so big-boned!" While it is known that he is a brash young lad, Kiba knows better than to call an Akimichi "fat" outright, because they generally hate being called that. Indignant, Choji replies, "Hey, food's not the only thing I think about! I'm not that stupid! The reason why we eat so much is because we turn those calories into chakra for our clan techniques!"

[Meanwhile, at Team Hot Wheels' multi-purpose track]

We see the five drivers discussing on whether or not to let the ninjas that are assigned to guard them know of who they really are. However, Naruto draws up a very good point that it wouldn't matter, because either the genin or their senseis would get suspicious, and eventually find out that they are the members of Team Hot Wheels. They didn't know that Larry was also there, and was listening in on the conversation. He decides to make himself known, as he walks into view, much to their surprise.

"Larry," started Gage, "How long have you been here?"

The mechanic replies, "Long enough, Gage, long enough. I couldn't help but overhear your little talk about the ninjas getting suspicious, and Naruto brought up a very good point; they would figure you boys out eventually, and would want some explaining."

At this, Brandon asks, "But Larry, what if at least one of those ninjas is secretly loyal to Danzo Shimura and may report what they find out back to him? Then what? Him sending his ROOT ninjas to kidnap Naruto and/or steal the Cloud Engine for their leader to use as a weapon of war? Or…at least forcefully gain control of your lab and use your inventions?"

Larry replies, "Don't you worry, old Hiruzen never sends out anybody that is secretly loyal to that war-loving fool, Danzo, and he's not going to do so today."

Wyatt asks, "How can ya be sure, Larry?"

The mechanic replies, "If Sarutobi finds out that any of his ninjas have anything connecting them to Danzo, he'd do something about it ASAP. Plus, he did come out of retirement fast enough to stop those corrupt members of the village's government from gaining too much power. Speaking of corrupt people, Sarutobi said in the scroll he sent me after I sent him the message said that he's taken out the corrupt parts of the Civilian Council. Apparently, they've been doing some money laundering, bribery, extortion, and even selling information to enemy villages, the last one being an act of treason against Konoha. As a matter o' fact, selling critical information to the enemy is a BIG, BIG act of treason against any Hidden Village. During this council meeting, the Hokage himself ordered their arrest on the spot. However, we still have Danzo and those loyal to him to worry about."

Rhett remarks, "I guess even in something so well hidden from the rest of the world, there are bad guys out there doing whatever it takes to get what they want."

Larry nodded, crossing his arms with a serious look on his face. He thinks, "_Danzo, no matter what stunt you pull, even if political, you'll never get what you want!_" It is then that Larry announces, "Our assigned quote-unquote "bodyguards" from Konoha are due to arrive tomorrow at the Port of Los Angeles. Me and Naruto will go and meet with them there, before bringing them to Hilly Woodlands for their mission."

* * *

[One day later, at the Port of Los Angeles]

We see the ship carrying Teams 8 and 10 arriving at the port, as it is then docked. Larry and Naruto had just shown up when the ship came to port, and show up they did…in style. Because neither the tow truck nor the Power Pipes could accommodate enough passengers, they had to use one of their other automotive creations; a custom-built stretch limousine based on the design of the Excelsior Stretch, a fictional car from the video game _Vigilante 8: Second Offense_. This limo not only features a luxurious interior with features, such as an onboard mini-fridge that is very well-stocked, a flat-screen HDTV with a Capcom CPS Changer (1) video game console hooked up to it, air conditioning, and comfortable leather seating, but it also boasts some neat stuff to benefit the driver, as well as a variant of the Cloud Engine, dubbed the "Shield Engine", which creates a protective energy barrier upon the driver's mental command, just in case there were any attacks during a drive. Not only that, but there is also a racing-style spoiler on the back of the vehicle, as well as an air scoop on the front, and a stylish, custom car-style paint job.

They parked the limo, which they named the **Livin' Large **(2), and came out of it as they waited for the two squads to get off the ship. The two teams did indeed disembark from the ship, before noticing the strange, elongated vehicle waiting for them, along with two people; one, an older man with a black skin tone and a whitened afro with a labcoat and a mechanic's jumpsuit complete with a cap, and a young boy about the genins' ages with blonde hair and baby-blue eyes and distinctive whisker-like markings on his cheek, wearing an orange tee with a flaming circle symbol on it (it is also seen on Larry's cap), along with a pair of blue jeans, and red/white sneakers. On his hands he wears a pair of fingerless gloves with studs on them.

Larry greets, "Hey, you eight must be the genin squads the Hokage sent here. The name's Larry, Larry Fredrickson. With me is Naruto Uzumaki-Fredrickson, my adoptive son," also introducing the blonde jinchuuriki, as he waved with a cheesy grin.

"Now," started Naruto, "Seeing as this is your first time in a place outside the Elemental Countries, we thought we'd take you to Hilly Woodlands…in style," before pointing to the Livin' Large.

They soon got inside the limousine, and both adoptive father and son smiled at the reaction of eight strangers in a strange land outside of what they are used to.

"This is quite…luxurious if you think about it," remarks Kurenai as she leaned back in her seat, "And these seats are actually quite comfortable," as her compatriots voiced their agreement.

Asuma asks, "No argument. Did you really have to go this far for us?"

"Hey, we've got to be gracious hosts to you, your fellow jonin, and your students, Sarutobi-san," replies Naruto as he takes a turkey sandwich out of the mini-fridge along with a fruit punch juice box, "If you're hungry after that trip over to here, let me know, and I'll get something for you from the mini-fridge."

It is then that Hinata timidly requests a cinnamon roll, if they have any.

Naruto smiles kindly to her, "We have some cinnamon rolls, so I'll get you one," before reaching into the mini-fridge, and pulling out a cinnamon roll, along with a small carton of milk with a drinking straw, and a napkin. He hands them to her, before asking, "Alright, anybody else want something from the mini-fridge?"

As the drive back to Hilly Woodlands went on, Naruto got to know the shinobi better, while Larry kept a look-out for anything that may ruin things. Thankfully, everyone made it to Hilly Woodlands, as they arrived to Larry's Garage.

"Here we are, my place," started Larry, as he shows the genin squads around, "This garage is where I repair people's cars if they get damaged or if something's wrong with them. Most of the time, with all the really low speed limits set up around town, people rarely get into any accidents, but if any part of their car does act up, they come to me for repairs. Plus, it helps that being an automotive mechanic is a fairly well-paying job. Now, make sure you and your genin squads do their job covertly, without making too much of a scene. Don't let anybody know that you guys are ninjas, you wouldn't want any bad guys coming after you."

He then gives each squad a map of the city, before explaining, "These maps are to help you find your way around Hilly Woodlands. You wouldn't want to be lost without them, now do ya?"

"No way," started Ino confidently, "Asides from our mind-based jutsus, we Yamanakas also pride ourselves on photographic memory! I can memorize this map, no problem," as she then begins to look over the map given to her squad.

"Troublesome," thought Shikamaru, before asking somewhat suspiciously, "So, what were those last attackers really like?"

Just as Larry was about to reply, Naruto comes in as he tells his adoptive father, "Hey dad, Gage and the others are here. How's about me and the boys show the genin around Hilly Woodlands?"

The mechanic nodded, as he then tells the improve tour group, "A'right, now be careful!"

Just as the boys and genin left, Larry explains to Kurenai and Asuma in a serious voice, "I didn't want to scare your genin into askin' you to abort this mission, but the ones who came after Naruto, were ROOT ninjas, sent over here by a certain bandaged elder. This is serious stuff! The reason why I sent the mission request is that when more ROOT ninjas show up, Naruto wouldn't have to take them on alone, just in case whatever Danzo sends out next time, they'd pull something dirty."

Asuma gasped, "ROOT ninjas, are you sure?! I thought dad ordered elder Shimura to disband ROOT! Looks like Danzo isn't about to give up on his war-hungry ways that easily."

Kurenai nodded in agreement, as she remarks, "I'm not sure if I want to know what may happen to Hinata if they capture her along with Naruto. She's too frail for whatever Danzo puts his ROOT ninjas through."

* * *

[Meanwhile]

We see Naruto and the gang enjoying themselves at the boardwalk amusement park after going around the town. As for the blonde himself, we currently see him with Hinata on the Ferris wheel, enjoying the view of the cove.

He notices that something seems to be bothering her, so he asks her in concern, "Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "No". Unconvinced, Naruto assures her, "Whatever that's bothering you, don't hide it to the point of it tearing you apart from the inside. You can tell me what's wrong, I'll understand."

Hinata nodded sadly, as she explained that when she was a little kid, Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, signed a peace treaty with Konoha. However, that was just a set-up for an attempt by the village to steal the secrets of the Byakugan, the Hyuga clan's signature ocular ability. The ambassador attempted to kidnap Hinata, only to be killed by her father, the clan head. The Hidden Cloud Village demanded her father's body as compensation for the death of their ambassador. Her uncle, Hizashi Hyuga, sacrificed himself in the clan head's place. All of these events caused a rift between the main family and the branch family. Plus, it didn't help that the clan elders are so prideful of the old traditions that they've become little more than spoiled old men and women only caring about the clan's reputation, and stubbornly refusing to change with the times. Then, her mother died shortly after giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi, and her father began acting cold towards her. As a matter of fact, a majority of the main family looked down on her for being gentle and kind-hearted, even Hanabi. It didn't help that she doesn't want to hurt anybody from her own family. In addition, her cousin from the branch family, an older boy named Neji, who was Hizashi's son, had come to hold a grudge towards her, blaming her for his father's death, while becoming a fate-obsessed prodigy.

Naruto felt sympathy for Hinata, before pulling her into a comforting embrace, gently sweeping his hand on her back. She became flustered at his act of kindness, before proceeding to softly sob on his shoulder. With each tear she had shed, Hinata felt the internal conflict within her heart easing bit by bit. As the blonde comforted Hinata, he couldn't help but notice her beauty, especially with those whitish-lavender eyes that seem to scream innocence, along with her dark blue hair. Her timid blushing when she gets embarrassed, he thought, made her look all the more adorable. It made him want to kiss her, but he has self-restraint.

After Hinata stopped crying, she said to Naruto with a genuine smile, "I'm not sure if I could thank you enough for your kindness, Naruto-kun," and without even stuttering this time!

Right after they got off of the Ferris wheel, they are met with the last kind of people his age that he'd want to meet; the local popular kids. Ever since he was eleven, they had been trying to get him to join their social clique and away from Gage, Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon, but he had refused every time.

Naruto asks them with an uninterested tone, "What do you losers want this time?"

The Hyuga heiress was curious. Who are these arrogant-looking fellows? And obviously, Naruto is no friend of theirs.

One of them asks irritably, "Why do you keep refusing to join our little club, and ditch those other four losers?"

The blonde replies, "It's for a few good reasons; #1: Popularity contests are for weenies, like you. #2: Compared to you guys, Gage and the others are true friends. #3: You do nothing but boasting and bragging, looking down on other people and only caring about your reputation. #4: Having rich parents doesn't give you a good enough excuse to oppress other kids, you insecure brats! #5: Remember when I knocked out your stupid bouncer?"

It is then that Gage, Wyatt, Brandon, and Rhett, along with the other genin came by, as Kiba asks Hinata, "So, what's going on?"

The shy young teammate of the Inuzuka clan member replies, "Naruto-kun is confronting some arrogant kids, who had apparently tried recruiting him into their social clique several times but had failed. Now he's calling them out on their vices."

Gage, recognizing the popular kids, groans, "Ugh, we know these guys. They're always bragging about how better they are than everyone else here in Hilly Woodlands because their parents are stinkin' rich. They tried a lot of times to get Naruto away from us, but that's never gonna to happen."

Before a popular girl could screech at the blonde for not only refusing their offer but also insult them, she notices the genin, and asks Naruto in a condescending tone, "Oh, and who are these guys?"

Thinking up a good-enough cover story on the fly, Naruto replies, "They're foreign exchange students from Japan, and we're trying to make their experience here in Hilly Woodlands as enjoyable as we can. It would be appreciated if you jerkwads don't try to spoil things for us," as he crosses his arms.

He then turns to the others and says to them, "Come on, let's get back to the garage so we won't put up with their nonsense."

They soon arrived back to the garage, and thankfully, without incident. Little did they know what tomorrow may hold for them…

Chapter 3 End

* * *

_In the next chapter of Team Hot Wheels X Naruto, Naruto, along with the genin, finally confront a group of ROOT ninjas, all poised to try and take the blonde demon container back to their master, the war-hungry Danzo Shimura. During the resulting conflict, Gage, Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon in their Team Hot Wheels guises arrive to provide back-up. Will they defeat their emotionless assailants, or would Danzo finally have the weapon he's long sought to use against the Hokage? Find out in the next chapter of Team Hot Wheels X Naruto!_

Be sure to review if you find the time to. Oh, and constructive criticism is a must!

EDIT (8/15/14): Fixing a mispelling! Oh, and BTW I'm gonna take down the Exciting News chapter.

#1: In case you didn't know, the **Capcom Power System Changer** (**CPS Changer** for short) was a video game console by Capcom released only in Japan back in 1994 in the fifth generation of game consoles. It was Capcom's answer to the Neo-Geo, in which it is a home console with arcade quality games. The CPS Changer is based on the hardware of the Capcom CP System, which is the hardware that classics like _Street Fighter II_, _Forgotten Worlds_, _Final Fight_, and _Strider Hiryu_ ran on in the arcades. The main console itself was a small black unit that has two SNES-type controller ports (and it can even use SNES controllers). Each game cartridge is huge, larger than the main console unit of the Neo-Geo AES. That's because the CPS Changer game cartridges are actually arcade motherboards put in plastic casings and programmed for home use (Speaking of the plastic casings, they're based on those used by CP System Dash motherboards.) However, the physical design of the CPS Changer main console unit prevents users from plugging other arcade motherboards into it, without a modification or two. The system and games were also only available by mail order. Plus, they sold for a relatively high price during those times, but not as high as the Neo-Geo AES. The CPS Changer didn't do too well, and support for the system was dropped in 1996. There were only eleven games released for it, one of which being a back-ported version of _Street Fighter Alpha_.

#2: Essentially, this is a disclaimer that the Livin' Large is something that I made up for this story, and in fact, NOT a real Hot Wheels car or a car featured in _Vigilante 8: Second Offense_.

EDIT (9/21/14): Fixing a misspelling among a few adjustments


	6. Chapter 4

**Team Hot Wheels X Naruto**

By AlxkendBlader

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Wheels or Naruto! They belong to Mattel and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Encounter! The Emotionless ROOT!

The next day, we see Naruto training with Teams 8 and 10, giving him a chance to observe how they sharpen their skills. Thankfully, they're taking their training a little more seriously than usual, and for a VERY good reason…

[Flashback: Last Night]

Asuma and Kurenai had just informed their squads that they would be up against ninjas from an underground organization covertly active within their own village; ROOT.

"ROOT, huh? I bet Akamaru and I can beat these guys," said Kiba confidently, but Shino retorts, "Do not push it, Kiba-san. I have heard of ROOT from my father; it is a splinter faction within the ANBU Black Ops comprising of emotionless ninjas lead by Councilman Danzo Shimura."

"Danzo Shimura", started Ino, "Isn't he that elder with the bandages that cover nearly all of his body? And why would he lead a group like that within the ANBU?"

Naruto explains, "Danzo believes that ninjas like us should be nothing more than emotionless tools to fight and die for their masters. That war-hungry old man deludes himself that he is above Shodaime-sama's ideals of peace and tolerance, and only desiring to conquer Konoha's enemies and being ruler of it all. The Third Hokage ordered Danzo to disband ROOT, but he had been continuing it behind his back."

"You see," started Larry, "Danzo sent his ROOT ninjas to try and capture Naruto, but he managed to fend 'em off. I figured that he would send more of 'em after him, so I sent the mission request, because I didn't want for Naruto to have to take them on by his lonesome with a bigger risk of being captured and made into an emotionless weapon."

"But why," asks Hinata, "Why would one of the village elders order Naruto-kun's capture, to use him as a weapon?"

"Yeah," started Kiba in agreement, "Why would old man Shimura want to use such a cool guy like Naruto for something evil?! What did he ever do to him?!"

Kurenai, assuming that Naruto doesn't know of his demon container status, replies, "I'm sorry, but there is something about Naruto that is classified, an S-rank secret that if revealed, would result in the death of the person who opens his or her lips about it."

In response, the blonde chuckled, "Kurenai-san, I already know about it, so don't you worry anything. Besides, it is my secret anyways."

He then turns to the genin, and says to them, "However you'll react to what I tell you will determine things, but before I explain to you what my high-ranking secret is, let me give you a little lecture on jinchuurikis; A jinchuuriki is basically a human host to one of the nine infamous Tailed Beasts, chakra-based entities who are forces of nature. To become a jinchuuriki, the person has to have his or her demon sealed inside of him/her at birth, usually through a very powerful sealing technique, such as the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, that which usually involved summoning the Death God and selling your soul to him in order to seal away the demon. But, the cruel fact, is that jinchuurikis were usually looked down on or even abused by those fearful of the unknown, seeing them as the demons they contain, while others also see them as lapdogs or weapons for their village, because with the right training, they could control their demons' power effectively."

In reaction to how jinchuurikis were generally treated, Choji remarks in outrage, "That's terrible! Nobody should be treated like dirt for holding a demon inside his or her body!"

Shino then deduced, "You are implying that you are a jinchuuriki," at which Naruto smiles, "Just like an Aburame to put together the pieces like this."

Shikamaru asks, "Wait, if you are a jinchuuriki, then which demon do you—Oh, how troublesome! You have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of you, don't you?"

"Give the medal to Mr. Lazy," started Naruto sadly, before saying, "Now that you know that I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox's host, I suppose you'd probably hate and betray me…"

At this, Ino retorts incredulously, "What do you mean, hate and betray you?! You saved the Hidden Leaf Village by holding back the demon that had attacked us all those years ago!"

"Yeah, why would I betray a member of the pack for something like that!?" remarks Kiba, "So you have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside your body, so what?! That doesn't mean that you're the demon itself," as he then turns to Akamaru, "Right, boy?" The ninken lets out a bark in reply.

"But," started Hinata, "There's one thing I don't get; if you had the Nine-Trailed Fox sealed in you, then why didn't you stay in the village?"

Larry replies with a serious tone, "That's because Naruto would've been shunned and abused for something he didn't have any control over, and the villagers would've made his life a livin' Hell. He would've attended your little ninja academy, but the instructors might as well have taken bribes from corrupt council members to mess up his education. That's why he sent Naruto to live with me, along with a set of scrolls to learn the ninja arts from, especially scrolls from the Forth Hokage himself, as well as the legendary "Red Death", Kushina Uzumaki."

At the mention of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto adds, "Who also happens to be my mother," before turning to Hinata, "You told me that your mother died after giving birth to your little sister, Hanabi, right?"

She nodded, as the blonde says to her while hugging the heiress, "If it's of any consolation, I never really knew my mother; I was told that she died giving birth to me on the night that the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village."

Asuma then asks, "Who else here in Hilly Woodlands knows about Naruto's burden?"

Larry replies as he crosses his arms, "Well, you know those four boys that showed your students around the city? They know about it, too. You see, they were there when ROOT attacked my boy the first time, and one of those masked morons opened his mouth during the confrontation. Knowing that they most likely got all curious and stuff, he had to tell them about his demon container status and made 'em promise not to say anything about it, although one of them doesn't actually quite believe in demons."

Naruto then says to the genin, "This is a very serious time, and who knows when that next batch of ROOT operatives may show up? We'll have to train heavily if we are to get past them, and to ensure that I don't become another weapon for Danzo to mess around with."

* * *

[Flashback End]

As Naruto, along with the two senseis, watched the six genin train their butts off, especially Shikamaru, who was threatened into being more active in his physical training, the blonde jinchuuriki also kept a look-out for any possible ROOT ninjas that may come by. Indeed, he does sense ROOT ninjas, and in a larger group than the one he fought last time, as he then goes to the genin.

He warns them and the senseis, "Guys, the ROOT chumps are coming and they're coming in fast! Get ready!"

The genin stop their training, as they all quickly get into fighting stances, as does Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai, who notices that Hinata is shaking slightly at the aspect of having to face down the ROOT ANBU, at which Naruto gently puts a hand on her shoulder.

He soothes, "It's going to be alright, Hinata-chan, I'm here. It's scary that you're taking on emotionless ninjas from your own village, but this is one of those times when you have to stare defiantly in the face of adversity. Don't let them get to you. Show some courage!"

The Hyuga heiress calms down thanks to Naruto's reassurance, and takes on a more vigilant expression, as Naruto pulls out his sword and gets into a stance.

After a few tense seconds of anticipation, the ROOT ninjas finally appear via Shunshin, surrounding Naruto and the genin.

The stand-off was tense, and everyone is waiting to see who makes the first move. Shikamaru was quickly playing out various scenarios in his head as he held a kunai, Ino is trying to keep her cool while having some shuriken at the ready, and Choji is punching an open palm in anticipation. As Hinata maintained the Gentle Fist stance, Kiba and Akamaru are also in their family's taijutsu stance; while Shino is coming up with whatever strategy he could while holding a kunai. Kurenai is also at the ready in a fighting stance, as Asuma wields a pair of trench knives.

As for Naruto, when he sensed the ROOT ninjas approaching, he covertly sent a distress signal to Larry's secret test facility…

[Meanwhile]

We see Larry going over some test data of the Cloud Engine, when he receives the distress signal, along with a message that reads, "_ROOT ninjas present. Send help ASAP!_" As quick as a flash, Larry contacts Gage, Wyatt, Rhett, and Brandon while triangulating where the distress signal originated. A few moments later, the four boys arrived, having put on their Team Hot Wheels racing suits.

Gage asks, "What's going on, Larry?" as the other three nodded in agreement.

Brandon adds, "Judging from how you called us here, this must be very important!"

The eccentric genius and mechanic replies, "It's Naruto and the others! They're fightin' off a bunch of ROOT ninjas, and he's sent a distress signal. We're going to get 'em out of there and shake off those emotionless guys in case things got ugly. I'll get the Livin' Large ready, and you boys get to act as the escorts!"

[Back with the ninjas]

We see them fighting off the ROOT ninjas to the best of their ability, but the latter have shown to put up quite a nasty fight, and our heroes know that if something doesn't give soon, they're history. The blonde demon container then notices that some of the others are in need of a little help, before creating a few Shadow Clones and having them give a helping hand. As he parried a ROOT's chokuto with his own katana, he hears the faint sounds of five to six super-powerful engines roaring getting louder.

"ROOT-san, you may want to move out of the way, if you don't want some friends of mine in this town on their way here to run you over," smirks Naruto, as he sees the Twin Mill slam into the ROOT, sending him flying into a wall.

The Quik n' Sik also appears, firing a paralysis beam gadget at some other ROOT ninjas to freeze them in place, as the Jump Truck flattens a few more ROOT ninjas when it jumped and landed on them, and the Bone Shaker just simply rams into them, sending them flying like bowling pins. The last to appear is the Livin' Large, as it skids to a stop in front of Naruto and Teams 8 and 10. They quickly get into the limo as it sped off alongside the four cars of Team Hot Wheels, leaving behind the ROOT ninjas.

The cars soon made it to a secret entrance that leads to Larry's secret test facility, as the ninjas stepped out of it, while Gage, Rhett, Wyatt, and Brandon did the same, before taking off their helmets. Both the jonin were surprised that these four boys that took their genin students on a tour of the city were also the drivers of the four powerful cars.

"We figured that you'd be surprised that we're also Team Hot Wheels," started Brandon before turning to Asuma and Kurenai, "If you want an explanation, we'll give you one. Oh, and it's a long story."

[One explanation later]

"To think Naruto would not only know of his own burden as the Nine-Tailed Fox's container, but also a considerably skilled ninja in training, as well as a member of a team of heroic racing drivers," remarks Asuma, "And to top it off, he knows the kenjutsu style that Kushina Uzumaki knew, as well as having known the Rasengan, one of the Forth Hokage's signature techniques! Oh, that reminds me; dad wanted me to give you something when we left for Hilly Woodlands."

He reaches into one of his pocket, and pulls out a Konoha headband, before handing it to Naruto, who asks the jonin, "Is this a Konoha headband? Why are you giving it to me, I never entered the village's academy."

Kurenai replies, "Lord Hokage knows that you're more than skilled enough to deserve this headband, but there may be a chance that you'll have to travel to Konoha in order to report for active duty as one of its ninjas. Knowing that, are you willing to accept?"

Naruto thought long and hard, taking things into consideration, before replying, "I accept," before putting on the headband.

Gage remarks, "Whoa, that headband looks awesome on you, Naruto," as the other three expressed their agreement.

The next two weeks went on without much incident, and on the last day, we see the members of Team Hot Wheels seeing Teams 8 and 10 off for the journey back to the Hidden Leaf Village. But not before Hinata gave Naruto a good-bye kiss on the cheek, as well as thanking him for helping with her self-esteem issues. He returned the affection with a kiss on the lips, causing the Hyuga heiress to redden like a tomato, and then fainting. Larry hands the jonin the reward money for the mission, along with a message for the Hokage that would inform him that the limousine he promised would take weeks to complete, but will be delivered to him. The mission was a success, and everything is back to normal.

Chapter End

* * *

_Next time on Team Hot Wheels X Naruto, the team delivers the Hokage's new limousine to the Hidden Leaf Village, as they take in the sights and sounds, and especially that delicious ramen at Ichiraku's. The team also meets new faces most particularly the other genin teams lead by the jonin instructors. Will new friends be made, or new rivals? Find out, readers, in the next chapter of…Team Hot Wheels X Naruto!_

Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is a must! ;D


End file.
